halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M808B Main Battle Tank
Reload I'm wondering, because in mondern tanks the crew that's in the tank has a loader and the tanks have more of an inside then these do,so you know how they reload, but how do Scorpions reload their Main Guns? Voy101 *The Scorpion probably has a simplified AI that conrols the reloading of the main cannon. After every shell is launched, it activates the mechanism for relaoding. It could also be a blowback-reload, in which the shock of the reload will the cause the mechanism to fuction. Demon Razgriz 18:35, 14 July 2008 (UTC) *It could very well and is likely (definately) using an autoloader, which is used on modern tanks. It works in a similar (basic) way as a repeating firearm, ejecting a shell then loading in a new one automatically. They're often more sophisticated than that, due to the different types of munitions that tanks need to be able to switch between (fragmentation-blast, anti-armor penetrator, smart munitions, etc) but the M808B seems to only use 90mm High Velocity Frangible Tungsten Penetrators. The Russian T-72M1 Main Battle Tank has an autoloader which may be exactly like the Scorpion's. Murder of Crows gas extractor what is it, and what does it do? *It does exactly what it sounds like, extracts gasses from the vehicle. Normally gas extractors on vehicles are for relieving gas pressures from the interior, but this one may be related to the internal autocannon, releasing cartridge gasses. Murder of Crows Shotgun? It says that in Halo 1 and 3 you can ride on the treads' jumpseats. How? SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent you can only ride shoutgun in halo ce just walk to its left side and you will se press x to ride in scorpion tank Either side. but it neads a driver first. Maiar 10:19, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Main Battle Tank? The M808B Scorpion is a mystery to me. It seems to be a light tank (more accurately, a "armored reconnaissance/airborne assault vehicle") due to the way it is used, a highly mobile (able to go over lots of terrain), air-lifted (delivered by D77 Pelicans), lightly armed (90mm cannon), minimally-manned (pilot is all you need) assault vehicle, not a main battle tank. Like a MBT it is robust and armored against other assault vehicles, but it is vunerable to small arms fire and infantry weapons (rockets, grenades) which is not like a main battle tank (which would only suffer paint scratches and minor dings from M9 grenades and all infantry firearms and would be able to suffer quite a few hits from rockets) MBTs are the most vunerable to anti-tank mines and heavy anti-tank munitions, while the driver of the Scorpion can be killed by a sniper, grenaded to death, or PUNCHED TO DEATH by a border. This does not make me want to classify it as a main battle tank. It also has a light gun (90mm, main battle tanks have 120mm typically), is smaller in volume (you can barely fit two people in it without being unreasonable about mechanical space contstraints) and yet it is as long as the M1 Abrams and weighs about as much, and is SLOWER. The Scorpion makes no sense to me. Murder of Crows actully it needs one marine to drive and anorther to shoot but spartans have neural intyerface systems (god now what that is)wich let them drive and shoot at the same time SPARTAN 456 It does seem quite odd. What really caught my attention was the 2 meters per second part. That's about 7.2 kilometers per hour, or 4.5 miles per hour. That's like jogging speed. During World War II, even the ungainly Tiger I could maintain speeds up to around 25 miles per hour. The Scorpion seems to be a slight step up from WW2, but nothing compared to a modern MBT. The Abrams is smaller in all directions, but sports heavier armor and a bigger gun (well, larger round size, the Scorpions gun is gigantic for having such a small round). Five hundred years of thinking, and this was the best we could come up with? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:53, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Yea really I must agree that modern day MBT's are EXTREMLY more powerful, but I must also agree that this is due in part to the fact that Bungie problably doesnt know much about modern Military technology/tactics. But this might also be due in part to the fact that the Scorpian was designed before the Covenant attacked wherest it's only function was to police colonie worlds and fend off Rebels which would not require such a large armament. So its not that Scorpian we should be overannylizing for it was made for a more passive purpouse than modern MBTs but the Wraith we should closer examine. Why is the Wraith considered an equal to the Scorpian, a tank that I pressume was made to fight not other tanks but support troops, when the Wraith's purpouse as far as we can presume is to fight other tanks, an advanced alien race and thats the best they can come up with? It can barly hold its own agaisnt a Scorpian the Wraith wouldnt last 5 seconds against an M1A2 SEP V2 Abrams or a Challenger 2 --ECWUSA1995 14:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I think this can be blamed on Bungie's lack of knowledge about military ordnance. Smoke. 16:18, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Please note that the 2 meters per second max acceleration portion is invariably incorrect. 2 meters per second is not a a unit of acceleration, if it were "2 meters per second per second" it might be correct, even though it sounds strange. It does not say what the top speed is, as well. I have not edited, as I do not know if 2 meters per second is the top speed, or supposed to be the acceleration. Bungie needed to make the game balenced. If it was realistic it would be un-fucking-beatable with the lack of good anti-armour weapons in Halo games. the 90mm gun is already VERY powerfull (compared to others in-game), the 7.62mm machine gun is deadly (exept in halo 1, its to innacurate) to the level of being unrealisticly powerfull, the vehicle is very resillient but the driver is vulnerable somehow, as for punching the hatch of... the bones of the fingers (even for a spartan, elite or brute) are definately NOT stronger than ceramic-titanium armour. Maiar 10:28, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I believe that Bungie's first priority was to make the game balanced, but it can still be explained. The UNSC was primarily a peacekeeping force before the Covenant invaded, and as a peacekeeping force, it was far more like a massive, well armed police department for all of human controlled space. As a peacekeeping force, they mainly fought insurgents, meaning infantry, with some larger weapons, but overall nothing that meant you needed a fully equipped MBT like we know today. The Scorpion could also have been a cost-cutting machine, meant more for shock-and-awe than actual combat, and there are a couple things to support this. One, to place tanks everywhere you need them, you need to build them fast. During WWII, the far weaker and inferior Sherman tanks of the US Army ended up being more effective than the massive, expensive, and near invincible King Tiger tanks of the German forces, simply because you could build many hundreds of Shermans in the same time. Another example for the Scorpion's true intent is how it was laid out. With the main chassis built very low to the ground, only the turret truly sticks out to become a main target, allowing the UNSC to park the vehicle on a hill, and practically fire with impunity if the need arose. That, and the fact that through automation, and better communications technology, the tank only truly requires a crew of 2 marines (or 1 Spartan with neural interface). This means that training to run the tanks is far less than nowadays, because you have to train 4 people to run a single machine, where with Scorpions in operation, that same number can now be trained to work 2 vehicles. Overall, the Scorpion does not merit the MBT rating as we know and love it today, but in the circumstances that it was built under, it is able to claim the title as MBTSpartaWolf 10:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Definitely a game balance reason, but I can buy that fluff reason about the UNSC being a peacekeeping force. Presumably all of humanity is under the UEG, except for the rebel scum hiding in the fringes. So there was no real need to have massively armed and armored tanks. Still kind of funny that in universe, ancient tanks are better than the current tanks :) 11:42, October 26, 2013 (UTC)BeamSpam I agree its for gameplay balancing but I wouldn't say that the UNSC forces were a peace keeping force persay as today's UN peacekeepers have only have as much personel as the U.S. marines alone while drawing from mulitple countries. Rather I would have put like has been stated; that without any real competition in the field of armoured warfare, the UNSCDF had to adapt to fight rebel militias and anti-government guerrillas more cost effectively. Take note of a few characteristics the Scorpion has, such as it weighs about the same as a M1 abram of modern day. Its cannon calibre was common on heavy tanks, also its lower calribre is a trade off for its characteristic high muzzle velocity making it more powerful then the guns on heavy tanks. There is a smoke trail each round leaves behind, gives me reason to believe that the Scorpion might use Rocket Assisted Projectiles(artillery shells fitted with a rocket motor that continues the projectile acceleration beyond the gun's initial propellent charge) granting further speed, range and kinetic energy, but this is just speculation. The Scorpion has a farther operational range then a modern MBT at 446 miles, low production cost and only requires one person with neural implants(two if no coaxial gun) to operate allowing you to field more tanks. Given the time period, Im inclined to believe that the Scorpion is more reliable and easier to maintain and repair. They're in effect, the Sherman to the King Tiger/MBTs but the lost of life is not as great as a King Tiger would kill 5 men destroying a Sherman; only 1-2 personnel might not survive the destuction of Scorpion. 23:40, July 27, 2014 (UTC)Insidiak About variants... "Strangely, every Halo game manual describes the tank as the M808B. This is odd since the Halo 3 Scorpion is clearly a variant from the original tank. Furthermore, this fact is even more marked with Halo Wars, in which many Scorpion variants appear. " From trivia section... it's not really strange, easiest way to explain this is it's a retcon. Same as same weapons appeareances or, say, grunts voices in Halo 3. Oh and HW will have (at least accroding to HW page) 2 variants of Scorpion, one with bigger gun, maybe this variant is the one in Halo:The Flood with 105mm gun. 10:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Max acceleration In response to Razza119's edit - is the maximum acceleration 2 metres or 2.5 metres? The 888th Avatar (Talk) 10:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Just so you peepz know, acceleration (s) is measured in m/s^2, not m/s. What this means, is that for every meter it travels, it adds 2.5 meters upon the speed of the object. Corrected this in the article page 10:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, you are completely wrong about acceleration. Since units are meters per second per second, say the tank's acceleration is 2.5 m/s^2. That means it gains 2.5 m/s in velocity every second, not every meter.El Dovakin (talk) 10:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Measurements converted incorrectly I understand that it says that you guys got these measurements from the handbook that came with their respective games (Halo 1, Halo 2)? Bungie must not be very good at conversions. 66 tons isn't 145,500 pounds - it's actually around 13,000 pounds less than that. Going by the pounds, the actual weight of the tank would be more like 72.6 tons or something like that. I'm going to make the appropriate changes now. Smoke My pageMy talk 15:58, 3 March 2009 (UTC) *Erm. It is if you are using METRIC Tons. 66 Metric Tons comes to 145,505.0930520 Pounds exactly. Most infomation you hear to do with numbers in Halo is in METRIC. VhenRa 15:30, 10th April 2009 (UTC) :Then they ought to have specified that. They always say "tons", instead of "metric tons". Typically, when metric tons are being referred to, it is always referred to as "metric tons" (at least from what I've seen). Smo ' 14:21, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Well in all countries but Burma, Liberia, and the United States. it is called the impearel ton and the tonne . And im gueassing if the UNSC would use the metric system becuse all but 3 countries use it. ArMyGuY277_GUNS 01:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) question Ok, here is the senerio, Blood gulch, Blue in tank, red on hill near blue base, is it possible for the shell to kill the red (without exploding), continue going and then explode upon impact with the wall 50 feet or so behind the player :i'm just wondering if it's possible or not. No, dont tank shells detonate on impact in Halo:CE? glitch The tank shell seems to do no damage if the shell directly hits the enemy (like if the shell hit them mid air). Has anyone had this happen? Ya me too it often leaves me yelling over the mic...--Sangheili wunna be 21:23, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Bungie probably just designed the shell to kill with blast damage not the shell itself. But it wasn't the best move now was it?SNOR{3} 23:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Referances Could we get some referances on the Varients?? Because it seems kinda like fanon to me. Thanks.--'CR8ZY-ArAB 21:23, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :They're from Halo Encyclopaedia.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh, thanks for clearing that up.--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 16:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) MG Question Okay, so I am a newcomer to the series and I only have Halo Wars, Halo 3 and ODST. I know the MG is co-axel in Halo Wars, but seprate in 3 and ODST. Is it seprate in Combat Evloved and 2 ? :No. Check out this link.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Can we have more tactics aimed at when the player is USING the tank? There seems to be loads of info on ways of attacking the armoured vehicle, so can we have some effective ways of using it as well? EpicMailMan 23:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :M808B Main Battle Tank#Multiplayer.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah, if you can someone to cooperate, have them use a hornet or banshee and cover each other. Banshee attacks people attacking tank, tank take out missile pod or rocket launcher. Is that good? Blahmarrow 23:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Huh? *M808B2 Sun Devil: A modification with four 40mm Autocannons. *M808B3 Tarantula: A variant with twin Scimitar 4x178mm rocket pods. Source? Halo Encyclopedia. See "References" section above. And don't forget to sign your comments Zero-G_Mako aka Orodum 14:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Barrel Getting Blown Off Did anyone else notice that? In the OXM Comic-Con video about Reach you could see a Scorpion get its barrel, not the whole turret, just the barrel, blown clean off by another Scorpion and it DIDN'T DIE. It did right after but that was from a second shot... Alex T Snow 12:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) That's a new thing in Reach, it makes it more like a damaged apc than a tank when that happens. Can Someone get a picture of it please?Blahmarrow 00:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Crew Ok, the article for the tank says it takes one person to operate it, with a second one only needed in the Halo 3/Halo 3 ODST varients. Therefore, it is saying that the tank only needs one person to opereate it in Halo CE and Halo 2. However, the instruction manual for Halo Combat Evolved says that the Scorpion needs TWO crewmembers (unless the operator has an AI, or something like that.) Should this be mentioned in the article, mabey the Spec's section under the main picture? Just checking. --Rprince418 22:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Well Cortana is with you a lot during the first Halo which could be a reason why. Also, it could be a gameplay reason...Blahmarrow 00:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Width? The Length of the scorpion is set at 10 meters, but the width is 3 meters. This number kinda bugs me, because looking at a scorpion from above, the width has to be more than just 3 meters. Is this measurement just taking the main hull into account? Because with this type of measurement, the tank should be a lot thinner when you take the tread pods into account.--Sparta Wolf 10:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : Well, it looks to be about 3 meters wide without the treads, as in just the main body, if that's what you were suggesting... Alex T Snow 08:51, September 27, 2010 (UTC) You usually measure the width of anything to include everything inbetween. I don't see the point of measure just the main chassis and nothing else, because by that same logic you should only measure the width of an aircraft using the fuselage. If anyone's interested, I have calculated the width, including the tread pods, to be 7.6m from one side to the other. --Sparta Wolf 08:03, November 9, 2010 (UTC) 'Sniping' It says in the article that it is not possible to snipe people that are in a tank. Ive actually proven that false (however sadly i could not take a picture). there is a little slit between the main chassis and the top of the protection canopy. aiming into the slit, you can get a headshot on halo reach. A Ham 19:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC)A_Ham Why is it called the M808B, and where does it say it's that? The tank in the forge options of Reach have the tank's model number as M45A771B, so where is everyone getting the M808B model number from?Foxi Hooves 05:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Splitting Article? The scorpions in Halo Reach, CEA and 4 are different to the ones in the other games. The ones in Reach, CEA and 4 are M808 MBTs whereas the ones in Halo 1, 2, 3, ODST, Halo Wars and Halo SA are M808B MBTs, so this page needs to be split. 15:01, May 30, 2014 (UTC)